


Baked With Love

by surprisepink



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepink/pseuds/surprisepink
Summary: Lyn and Florina are in love and they bake for each other. Truly, that is it.
Relationships: Florina/Lyndis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Baked With Love

If anybody had accompanied Lyn into her kitchen on that day, they would have been able to watch her patience slowly wane over a period of precisely one half of one hour. It was half an hour of her fingers tap-tap-taping on the counter as she stared at the small oven in her small, cozy kitchen, willing time to go by faster so she could examine her creation or else stop entirely so she would never have to look at it again.

She wondered, not for the first time, why she hadn't taken any opportunity to perfect this skill _before_ such an urgent time. There was always time to visit her grandfather, to attend her kickboxing classes, to take care of Huey and Makar when Florina was out… but in the hustle and bustle of her life, baking had never seemed a particularly important thing to master. _Florina_ was the baker of the two; she could whip up everything from banana bread to macarons like nobody’s business. Lyn’s strengths in the kitchen were perfect oatmeal, stews made with whatever they had in the pantry, and the occasional quesadilla, not… well, ladylike, precise skills like this.

Fortunately, she thought as she took a break from tapping her fingers to pace a bit, nobody was being forced to watch her watch the oven, the battle between Lyn and her baked goods fiercer than any she’d fought in her life. Unfortunately for them, she thought, someone was still stuck diffusing the tension.

"Are you still there?" came Eliwood's voice over speakerphone; the call time read 1:16:28, time that had mostly been spent focused on their own separate tasks, with the occasional question from Lyn and gentle reassurance from Eliwood in response.

"I'm here, I'm just... oh, it's almost done. Just one more minute!"

"Did you get a book while you waited like I told you, or did you just glare at the oven the whole time?"

"The second one," Lyn called in the phone's general direction, ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. "I didn't want to miss it, you know?" At that, the timer went off, and she practically leapt toward the oven to retrieve her pie, still mostly listening to him as she slowly, carefully placed it on a cooling rack.

"I really don't think you would, what with the timer being _that_ loud, but... well, it doesn't matter now. How does it look?"

Lyn frowned. She'd seen quite a few fruit pies in her time, and none of them had been quite so... well, soggy. Even before cutting into it, it was clear that the pie's filling was about half liquid, and she could only imagine how damp the crust underneath had gotten. Had the crust not taken on a charred dark brown, almost black, she might think it needed some more time, but it had, and she did not.

"It's supposed to look better when it cools down, right?"

"Um, probably?” Eliwood said, choosing his words carefully, “What happened?"

"Somehow it looks like blueberry soup," she said, pausing to consider the implications. So if the pie didn't firm up, and Florina came home, and she saw it... "Oh my god, I ruined it! I ruined our anniversary!"

From the phone came a choked sound, as though Eliwood wanted to laugh but was far too polite to do so. "You didn't ruin everything, she'll love it if it's from you. Has Florina made a fuss about that kind of thing a single time in her life?"

"That's the worst part, she'll eat it no matter what, and tell me it's great!" She sighed, poking at the edges of the pie with a butter knife. Just like the recipe said, she'd added cornstarch to the filling, so why...? "Oh, I'll just throw it away."

"It's not like you to give up so easily."

"Well, what would you do?"

Eliwood paused. "Florina wouldn't say she loved it because she loves _you_ , but Hector probably wouldn't even notice if there were any problems. So... it's hard for me to imagine. But for what it's worth, I understand why you're upset." 

Had she been more prone to dramatics, Lyn might have sprawled on her kitchen table and wailed; as it was, she simply held her head in her hands and sighed, long and loud. "I really don't know the first thing about baking, do I?"

"Well, starting with a blueberry pie is kind of a bold choice," he pointed out gently. "I understand why you picked it, but..."

"She deserves better. She deserves the best!"

"I know."

"Sorry, Eliwood, I'm just frustrated. I'll figure something out." She stared at the pie, willing it to magically solidify.

...

For about the dozenth time in the past ten minutes, her hand hovered over the oven's handle, and for the dozenth time, Florina resisted the urge to open it, even just for a peek. As a child, she’d had a habit of opening the oven constantly while she was baking, always wanting an up-to-the-second reassurance that everything would be all right, but that was a habit she was doing her best to break.

"Hey sis, how's it look?" came Farina's voice from over her shoulder, and Florina yelped in surprise. "Sorry, but... uh, did you forget you were at my apartment?"

"No! No, I just..." the urge to apologize bubbled within her after years of practice doing so at every available opportunity, but that was another urge she was working on resisting. Besides, if she _did_ apologize, Farina would only laugh at her - affectionately, of course, but still! "I'm very focused on this... I guess."

"What are you so worried about? You're a great baker, way better than me. I didn't even know there _was_ pie crust that didn't come from a supermarket."

"I just need it to be perfect, she deserves the best."

"Sure, sure. Man, you really have a crush on her, huh?"

"Of course I do, we're married!"

Farina grinned as she ruffled her sister's hair. "Teach Karla how to make pie, huh? I want one of these on _our_ anniversary."

Florina let out another yelp as the oven timer went off, and Karla mercifully stepped away to allow her to open the oven in peace. The pie inside looked, to Florina's great relief, perfectly golden brown in the crust; she triple-checked to confirm that the lattice was laced together properly and the crust flowers that dotted it hadn't burned.

"It's like something out of a magazine!" Farina said, peering over her shoulder; blessedly, she still had the sense to give Florina enough space to get it the pie safely out of the oven.

"Oh, I'm so glad it looks good... almost as good as the ones we had at our wedding."

"Better!"

"Do you really think so? I'm so glad!"

"I'd tell you if it sucked, y'know? Can't let you get embarrassed in front of your wife."

Florina bit her tongue at that; Farina very much _had_ been responsible for embarrassing her in front of Lyn at several occasions, including the wedding itself, where she had given a speech reminiscing about a time they were all in high school. Florina, age 15, had made the mistake of mentioning to her older sisters that Lyn had _held her hand_ for a good twenty minutes during one of Hector's football games, a fact that Farina recalled with great aplomb to a hundred or so of their friends in various states of sobriety.

She'd never hold something as silly as that against her sister, but still! 

"As long as Lyn likes it, I'll be happy."

While she'd gained more confidence as each year of her life passed, had grown from a shy teenager hiding behind her best friend whenever one of the boys got too close to a young woman who could stand up for herself and wasn't afraid of such silly things, some small part of Florina was still the same girl who felt like she depended on Lyn for everything. The least she could do, it seemed, was to be a good wife - and every day she aimed to meet her own high standards.

That scared girl deep down inside her also knew that Lyn would love anything she made her; still, Lyn had done so much for her that she should get something beyond just "anything". She needed something special, and special was what she would get.

The pie was barely starting to cool but she was already anticipating the look on Lyn's face when she returned home with it.

...

Common sense told Lyn that the sound of the door opening meant that Florina had returned from her sister's apartment, and that was by all accounts a good thing, but her stomach still lurched at the sound. She hastily put the final touches on her project, then poked her head into the living room, where Florina was speaking softly to her two parakeets.

"Yes, I hope she likes it! Thank you, Huey!" was what Lyn picked up on, and she grinned; they had adopted the birds as their first pets together not six months ago and Florina had quickly taken to them, thanks to years of keeping birds as a teenager.

"Florina!" she called, and the response she received was a smile that was as bright and welcoming as the ones she received on their senior prom, going as "friends", their first date in college, their wedding day. "Can you come in the kitchen?"

Florina - sweet, obedient, trusting Florina - followed, and gasped at the sight. The pie, still burnt, still soupy, sat in the middle of their kitchen table, but Lyn had surrounded it with daisies plucked from their backyard and placed next to it a quick homemade card featuring a doodle of Huey and Malkar. "Oh, Lyn!" she said, throwing her arms around her wife. "It's perfect! I love it! I love _you_ "

"It's... not perfect, actually, but Eliwood convinced me not to throw it away." Humble as her words were, Lyn's heart swelled with joy at Florina's approval.

"It _is_ perfect!"

They stood there for a few minutes, just hugging, just being together, then Florina let out a soft "oh!" and handed Lyn a bag that had been carefully placed on the floor. "Happy anniversary!"

Lyn laughed as she pulled out a box, opening it to find another blueberry pie inside, this one clearly more skillfully made in every way. Florina was blushing, she noticed, and somehow that made her laugh harder, and Florina giggle in response.

"We're really in sync, aren't we?" Florina said, grinning ear to ear.

By way of response, Lyn planted a kiss on her lips, sweeter than any pie could be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for a twitter event but I didn't finish it in time, oh well!!
> 
> Talk to me about my favorite Rekka no Ken slash ships (hint: it's all of them) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seraphknights)!


End file.
